Aegon Targaryen
Aegon Targaryen was the second child and only son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He ascended to the throne at the age eighteen as Aegon Targaryen, the Fourth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm. Appearence According to semi-canonical sources, Aegon looked like a Targaryen. As an infant, Aegon had "fair hair." The older Aegon is describes as lithe and well-made, with a lanky build. Tyrion Lannister initially described and estimated him to be fifteen or sixteen years of age when he first saw him. Aegon looked as tall as Jon Connington. Aegon had a lanky build, and his eyes were dark blue, but looked black by lamplight, and purple in the light of dusk. His eyelashes were long, seemingly feminine. He was exceptionally handsome and had Targaryen traits of silver hair and purple eyes, both features which are also present in his aunt Daenerys. Jon Connington notes that Aegon's eyes were a light shade of purple to those of Rhaegar. He dyed his hair blue before the end of the Reign of the Usurper, but eventually stopped hiding it after he sieged Storm's End. Aegon was well educated and intellegent, speaking several languages, and was well versed in history. He spoke the common tongue as a native speaker. He was fluent in High Valyrian, in the Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentosh, Tyrosh, Myr and Lys, and Trade Talk. He was a novice at speaking the dialect of Volantis, but quickly learned after he came into rule. The dialect of Meereen, whose terms d erive from both Valyrian and Ghiscari, gave him trouble. He had training in songs. Tyrion noted that Aegon is more learned than half the lords of Westeros before he came into rule. As Aegon began to age, the purple in his eyes became more apparent. He grew a strong jaw, a stern voice and could fight as one of the best fighters in the Kingdom's before he died. He never lost his Valyrian hair. He enjoyed wearing more feminine silks, suck as purple, and generally lighter fabrics, and was a stern king. He aged very well, wrinkles only starting to show at the age of fourty and five. Aegon died at the age of sixty nine, his son, Daeron succeeding him. Birth A comet was seen above King's Landing on the night Aegon was concieved, which led his father, Rhaegar Targaryen to believe that he was the Prince that was Promised. The comet was seen as the "bleeding star" of the prophecy. Maester Aemon was aware of Rhaegar's beliefs, though it is unclear if he shared them. Aemon later came to doubt the wisdom of looking for a prince, rather than a princess. He realized there was a translation error, and that the term translated was fluid in terms of gender, similar to the Dragons, which neither are male or female. Sack of King's Landing After Rhaegar Targaryen's death at the Trident, Lannister forces converged on king's landing, swearing loyalty to King Aerys' cause. King Aerys opened the gates, and the Lannister's sacked the city, raping and murdering his mother Elia Martell and slaying Princess Rhaenys after stabbing her fifty times in the chest. Aegon was reported to have been killed in this bloody conflict, and their bodies were shown before Robert Baratheon. Survival After he came into rule, he explained his apparent survival to the realm. According to his account, the infant killed during the Sack of King's Landing was a tanner's infant son born at the Pisswater Bend, a street in King's landing. The child's mother had died at birth. The tanner sold this boy to Varys for a jug of Arbor gold wine. Varys then arranged the swap between the two infants. Elie recieved the tanner's son while Varys took custody of the real Prince Aegon. Once the baby was "safely dead", Varys smugged the genuine Aegon Targaryen across the narrow sea. Varys first entrusted the boy to Illyrio Mopatis and eventually found an adoptive father for Aegon in the person of exiled lord Jon Connington. Siege of Storm's End After Aegon landed and siezed Gryphon's Roost, the Gold Company and Aegon march towards Storm's End. After arriving, he treats with the current lord of Storm's End, of whom was sworn to Stannis. Aegon claims that he is the true Targaryen, much ot the lord's dismay. The Lord then walks back into his castle, and the siege of Storm's end began. The siege last several days and knights, but eventually the golden company was able to get into the gates and slaughter everyone inside. The Lord is brought before Aegon, and Aegon has him executed. Having offically siezed Storm's End, Arriane Martell meets with Aegon to discuss war plans. Arianne notices the purple in his eyes and his silvery hair, deducing that Aegon must be a Targaryen. She sends word back to her father in form of a raven, and Doran Martell raised Dorne for Aegon. With the Golden Company and Dorne at his back, Aegon sent ravens to all the lords and ladies of southern Westeros, saying, "Bend the Knee." Only a few declare for him, one of which, is Bronn. They join Aegon's host and began marching for Highgarden. Siege of Highgarden After the Tyrells had not sent a raven back, a little over a month after Aegon sent ravens to the lords of westeros, Aegon stations himself outside of Highgarden and begins to starve them out. He then begins a siege after a few days, sending one last raven or they would risk their stronghold being ripped apart. It didn't take long for one to return. Mace and Margaery Tyrell fled kings landing on their way to Highgarden. Mace Tyrell bends the knee after arriving at Highgarden. Aegon gifts him with Lord Paramouncy of the Reach, and then sets his eyes on the Westerlands, dividing his host in four ways to block any exits the Lannister's might have. That's when Aegon got a raven from his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. Treating with Daenerys Targaryen After finding Lannisport empty to the bone, only peasents there, Aegon decided to treat with Daenerys for peace terms in Casterly Rock. Daenerys disputes his claim at first, though after noticing his purple eyes and silver hair, Daenerys and Aegon finally decide on allying with eachother, and would marry after all of the fighting was over. The Siege of King's Landing Aegon's part in the siege is less so than Daenerys. The gates of King's landing never opened after Dany and Aegon sent several ravens saying to surrender or die, and after three weeks of holding outside of King's Landing, Daenerys burns the Red Keep to the ground with dragon fire. It is assumed Tommen and Cersei were incinerated within the keep, though no body was found. Post Partum Aegon Targaryen became the first Targaryen king of Westeros in eighteen years. He married Daenerys Targaryen at the sept of Baelor in King's Landing, rebuilding the Red Keep and the Iron Throne. (One that was twice the size of old, cause vanity.) He was knighted and eventually became known as a merciful king, eventually earning the title, "Aegon the Good," and "The Prince that was truly promised." Aegon trained his son into Knighthood, teaching the ideals of Kingship to him, as he had learned when he was young. Before dying, Aegon gifted Blackfyre to his son. Quotes "My words are true, Daenerys Targaryen. I AM Aegon, can you not see it in my eyes?" ~ Aegon to Daenerys. "Gods be good, the Lions have abandoned their rock, no more bloodshed." - Aegon, about Lannisport and Casterly Rock "Daenerys Targaryen, she is my love, but I swear sometimes she is half mad." - Aegon to Tyrion after coming into rule. "My sweet child, why is it my wife would try to murder you?" - Aegon to his infant son, Daeron. Quotes about Aegon "Aegon has been shaped for rule before he could walk. He has been traine din arms, as befits a knight to be, but that was not the end of his education. He reads and writes, he speaks several tongues, he has studied history and law and poetry. A septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith since he was old enough to understand them. He has lived with fisherfolk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets and learned to was his own clothes at need. He can fish and cook and bind up a wound, he knows what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid. Tommen has been taught that Kingship is his right, Aegon knows that Kingship is his duyu, that a king must put his people first, and live and rule for them." - Varys to Kevan